


Dr. Sexy

by CasseeCandows



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasseeCandows/pseuds/CasseeCandows
Summary: Bella wakes up at the hospital after James attack confused, even with her head pounding and her memories a little fuzzy on thing she knows for certain is that Dr Sexy is SEXY and she wants full exam pronto. This is story will have explicit scenes eventually
Relationships: Gabriel/Bella
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Good evening Isabella, my name is Dr. Ellen Piccolo. It’s good to see you awake. Do you know where you are? How are you feeling?”

Bella looked around the room but the only thing she noticed was that she was in a hospital. Her head pounded and protested against her trying to remember what happened and how she got here.

“Um I’m in a hospital but I don’t know where… I feel sore and my head is pounding. How did I get here? Where is here and what happened?” Bella lifted her hands to rub at her temples.

“You’re at Seattle Mercy Hospital. A young man by the name of Edward brought you in, I believe he is your boyfriend correct? He was quite distraught. He said you two got in an argument and when you stormed off you slipped on a step. Fell down two flights of stairs. You have a concussion and a broken leg. We are going to monitor your concussion closely just incase but I will get you something for the migraine okay? So just take it easy. I’ll fetch your boyfriend for you and Doctor Sexy will be in later to check on you.”

Bella snorted but quickly grabbed the side of head as it protested against her trying to laugh

“I’m sorry but did you just say Doctor Sexy? Or am I hearing things now?”

The very attractive young doctor giggled. “You heard correctly. The name suits him to.” She said while winking at Bella before exiting the room.

Within a few minutes Edward flew into the human barely at a human speed.

“Bella! Oh thank God. I was worried I had lost you.”

The moment her eyes landed on him she remembered everything. James, the ballet studio, being tortured and bitten. She remembered Jasper swooping and saving her life by killing the bastard that did this to her. Edward…. Carlisle had told him to suck out the venom because Edward didn’t want me changed even though she had asked for it so many times before. He damn near drained her dry doing it to. Bella remembered hearing the shouts of everything telling Edward to stop, that he was killing her. A flash of Jasper saving her once again as he had pulled Edward off of her before she blacked out completely. 

“Well you did nearly drain me. Where’s Jasper?”

“Jasper? He’s with everyone else. Why?” Edward asked sounding slightly irritated

Bella would have rolled her eyes if her brain wasn’t screaming at her.

“I wanted to thank him for saving me. So where is everyone?”

“Bella I saved you. I sucked out the venom. They’re all at hotel. We didn’t want to crowd you too much when you woke up. I’m they will take turns visiting you though Jasper isn’t controlled enough to be inside of a hospital..”

“No Edward Jasper saved me!.” Bella was getting pissed off now. “Jasper killed James. Jasper pulled you off of me when you couldn’t stop drinking me down like a damn box of apple juice and if Jasper could do all that while I was BLEEDING all over the place than he damn well is controlled enough to visit me in the hospital. Stop talking about him like he’s a rabid dog.”

“Bella that is no way for you to talk, I know you’re in some pain but…”

She had enough at this point. How dare he ignore what she was trying to stay and try to make himself out as the hero while talking down about someone who is supposed to be his brother.

“Some pain? I feel like I got ran over by your stupid car.”

“Bella please calm…”

It was a good thing he was cut off as someone walked into the room because she wasn’t sure she could stop herself from screaming at him. Bella looked at the new person and couldn’t stop from staring. This must be Doctor Sexy she thought. That Ellen lady wasn’t kidding. He was very attractive. He wasn’t as tall as Carlisle or Emmet but he was taller than her. Well built but not overly muscled or bulgy. Lean she thought was the correct word. Still he had a more muscled shape than Edward. He was wearing his long white coat with a black V neck underneath that was tight against him and black pants.

“Hello Ms. Swan I’m Doctor Sexy.” He winked at her and Bella could feel her face burn red while she let out a girlish giggle. She didn’t even know she could make that sound but he smirked at her reaction. He was a cocky man. “How are you feeling? Is there anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable?”

“She’s fine!” Edward hissed.

“Shut up Edward.” Bella hissed back. “We were literally JUST talking about my pain.” She glared at him then turned to look at the Doctor. “I apologize for him it must be that time of month.” The doctor laughed.

“Must be indeed.” Doctor Sexy said while a smile, his eyes twinkling. “Now you mentioned pain?”

“Yes sir. My head is killing me.”

“How about your leg?”

“Um yes it hurts to but I can handle that. Dr Piccolo was going to bring me something but she never came back. I hate headaches, I like being able to think straight.”

He chuckled. “I can understand that gorgeous. Let me give you something to help with the pain.”

His compliment made Bella blush again. She watched him walk up to her IV and stand there. Only a few inches from her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and fiddled with her IV with his other hand. Bella felt her headache start to lessen the moment he touched her. Her vision clearing more from the lack of pain, as this happened she glanced to the side and noticed that the syringe he was holding didn’t have anything in it. How was her pain going away? Why was his hand so warm? It felt soothing like a heating pad on her shoulder. She hummed at the feeling causing the doctor to smirk again and wink down at her.

It would have been pleasant if she didn’t hear Edward quietly hissing next to her. His controlling ways and manipulating words were getting old. She didn’t think she could keep up this relationship anymore. He was making her miserable and Jasper was her friend. Bella hated the way he talked about her friends. It was disrespectful. 

He spoke down about Jasper, Jake even her father. No more. When she was out of this hospital she would break up with him.

“There how do you feel now Ms. Swan?”

“Amazing. Thank you doctor.”

“It is my job. Let me know if you need anything else. I’ll check in on you again later.” He said while giving a light squeeze to her shoulder before walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel stopped outside the girl’s room and listened in. He didn’t like the little bastard that was in there with her or way he kept hissing like a damn snake. He couldn’t believe that pansy was her boyfriend. She was clearly out of the kid’s league. Gabriel wasn’t joking when he called her gorgeous. The girl was a knock out even all banged up as she was. In fact seeing all those scars and bruises on her perfect porcelain skin just pissed him off.

He decided to listen in on their conversation before he went to annoy the Winchester boys with his illusions. He hoped he would hear how she got hurt.

“Edward stop hissing like a wild animal at the doctor. He was helping me!” She didn’t even know him yet she was defending him. There was fire in her dying to get out. 

Gabriel wondered if he could fan the flames himself. Maybe a little foreplay… He smirked. Show her that she could do better than that ass clown in there with her.

“He didn’t need to touch you though. Plus there’s something wrong with him, I can’t read his mind.”

That little shit was a mind reader? That explained the bite he saw on her arm earlier. He must be one of those glittery pussy vamps.

“So you can’t read my mind either or are you saying there is something wrong with me to?”

Now that was interesting…

“Of course not love. I would never think that. I adore you.”

“Well maybe your gift is just on the frits.”

“My gift is find. There is something odd about him and what kind of name is Doctor Sexy? Ridiculous!”

“Well you have to admit it does fit.”

He could hear the smile in her voice as he said that and it turned him on a little knowing that hot little tamale thought he was attractive.

“You can’t be serious Bella?!” The pathetic boy practically screeched. “He wasn’t attractive, besides what kind of man has hair down to his shoulders. He looks like an untamed womanizer.”

“What are you talking about Edward, his hair wasn’t that long.”

“It was to his shoulders Bella and obviously dyed. What decent man would want hair that muddy color.”

“Muddy? His hair was blonde to his neck not his shoulders Edward. Now you’re just being dramatic.”

She could see what I really looked like? Through my illusion? This girl became more intriguing with the more he learned about her and…. Wait… That means she thought the REAL me was sexy. Fuck yea. Gabriel walked away with a cocky strut and a mischievous smirk on his face. He would come back and see her after the Winchesters. Maybe he’d seduce her before he disappeared…. He would definitely heal her though. Completely. Seeing her in pain made him uncomfortable.

Turning down a hallway he walked through a set of double doors and saw the Winchesters standing there in their lab coats. Sammy boy was obviously confused while Dean was checking out one of the intern’s asses. Gabriel chuckled, if that guy wasn’t so tightly coiled all the time he make a fun drinking buddy.

As he thought this Dean turned his way and looked star struck. Ohhh Deanie boy did I figure out one of your guilty pleasures in the form of a TV drama. Gabriel had to stop himself from laughing and stay in character.

He approached the brothers and stopped, looking first at Dean.

“Doctor.” He greeted with a nod

“Uh Doctor.” Dean greeted back

Gabriel than turned to Sam. “Doctor.”

The poor fool still looked confused until Dean elbowed him.

Sam cleared his throat with a light cough. “Doctor.” 

Gabriel turned back to Dean with a light glare trying to sound serious. “You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biel?”

“O.. One reason?”

“Mm.” Dr Sexy replied with a stern look

“Sure..” Dean coughed thinking than looked down. When he looked up he grabbed Doctor Sexy and pushed him backwards till he hit a wall. Dean pinned him against it with his arm. “You’re not Doctor Sexy.”

“You’re crazy.” Gabriel replied staying in character.

“Really? Because I swore part of what makes Doctor Sexy, Sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots. NOT tennis shoes.”

“Yeah, you’re not a fan…” Sam mouthed off

“It’s a guilty pleasure!” Dean replied

“Call security.” Doctor Sexy yelled

“Go ahead, see we already know what you are.” 

Gabriel laughed as he turned back into himself. “You guys are getting better!”

“That was you on the police radio. You tricked us.” 

“Um HELLO!!! Trickster here.” Gabriel chuckled.

“We need to talk to you.” Sam sighed

“Let me guess, you broke the world and now you want me to put it back together?”

“Please. Just five minutes.”

Gabriel sighed than he noticed behind Sam some of those sparkly assholes walking into the hospital. Most likely to go see Bella. If that girl got hurt anymore she might die. They were lucky that he was here when they brought her in. She had lost too much and her heart almost stopped but he had healed her enough that it didn’t look suspicious. In doing so he saved her. The little country one had carried her in covered in blood demanding someone saved her. That was the only vamp he liked so far. Gabriel needed to speed this little rendezvous with Winchester’s along so he could go check on his sexy little patient.

“Okay fine.” Gabriel replied. “I tell you what, survive the next 24 hours and we can talk.”

“What do we gotta do?” asked Dean

“Play the game silly!” He said taking a step away from the brothers.

“How do we play?”

“You’re already playing it!” He said before disappearing.

That ought to keep them busy for a little while he thought. It was pretty clever of him after all. An illusion within an illusion within an illusion! He chuckled. Some of best work yet. When the Winchesters pulled up to the building they thought it was some broke down warehouse but actually it really was the Seattle hospital. He made the outside look like crap to trick them inside into the Dr Sexy MD illusion. Everyone staff member inside the Hospital was real doctors but he made them look like actors from the show. Even act like them. Being the trickster was just too much fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

Most of the pain she had when she woke up was either gone or bearable now. Bella didn’t know what the Doctor did but she felt better so she wasn’t going to complain. She ran her hands down her face sighing loudly, still confused. 

“Hey darlin how are you?” Jasper asked.

Bella looked up to the whole Cullen family there. Jasper stopped right inside the door and leaned up against the wall not getting too close to her. She didn’t like that. Alice stood next to him smiling widely, her smiles and cheery personality always making Bella’s worries slip away. The tension in Bella’s shoulder easing away and she smiled back. Carlisle stood at the foot of her bed taking the clipboard off the railing and reading over it. Esme next to him patting Bella’s foot gently. 

Emmet and Rose stood on one side of her bed. He reached down and gave her hand a light squeeze and when she looked up he gave her a wink. Even Rose gave her a slight nod. It surprised her but she gave one back. Edward stood on the other side of the bed but very close his eyes focused on her in a way that both irritated her and made her uncomfortable.

It took everything in Bella not to roll her eyes or sigh again. She looked over to Jasper.

“I feel a lot better. My Doctor is great, there’s hardly any pain at the moment.”

“Those must be some drugs he’s got you on than darlin because I can barely feel any discomfort from you.”

“I’m not sure what he gave me but I feel good.”

“Alice said you wanted to talk to me.”

“Alice? Not Edward?”

Jasper cocked his head to the side looking confused.

“No he didn’t say anything. My little Pixie Stick said she saw it in a vision.”

Bella giggled at his nickname for his mate. It fit her well but than she realized what he said and knew it meant Edward never passed her message along that she wanted to see Jasper. She became irritated again and turned her head to glare at him.

Edward seeing the look on her face sighed running his hand through his hair. “I told you love it’s not safe for him to be here.”

“Edward is right Bella. It’s why Esme and I came as well just incase he needed…. Handling.” Carlisle said glancing up from her chart.

That was the last straw! She wasn’t irritated no more, she was pissed. Bella’s face grew red with her fury. Alice clearly knew something because she giggled quietly.

“OUT!” Bella shouted pointing to her door.

Carlisle taken by surprise since Bella was never one to raise her voice, just stood there and blinked a couple times.

“Bella?” Edward called her name

“No. That’s it. I am TIRED of you all treating him like some rabid fucking dog.”

“Bella dear language.” Esme admonished

“You to Esme. Out! Carlisle, Edward as well. All three of you out of this room. You are not welcome in my room. How dare you speak about the one that saved my life that way. He’s supposed to be family to you. A SON.” She said glaring at Carlisle and his wife. “A BROTHER.” She glared at Edward. “Yet you treat him like trash. He has better control and manners than the rest of you. I don’t want you here unless you can learn his worth and respect him like he fucking deserves. Carlisle put down my damn chart. It none of your fucking business what is written on there. You are not my doctor. Now leave.” She hissed

Alice giggled loudly. Emmet laughed while Rose smiled smugly. Jasper’s eyes were wide but he had a smile on his face and Bella could feel pride emitting from him. 

“Bella sweetheart..” Carlisle opened to his mouth to say something but yet again her Sexy Doctor walked in with impeccable timing and cleared his throat loudly to get everyone’s attention.

“You heard the lady. I don’t know what’s going on in here but I do know that I don’t want my patient under any stress while she’s recovering. So if she said to leave than you need to… as my patient so eloquently put..” Dr Sexy winked at her causing her to blush. “Get the fuck out.” 

Bella smiled brightly at her Doctor.

“We are her family and have every reason to be here.” Esme said

“Funny.” The Doctor replied. “She doesn’t look anything like you besides isn’t she dating the scrawny thing over there that’s supposed to be your son? If so and she’s   
‘family’ sounds like a call to child protective services is due.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Spoke Carlisle. “My wife meant she is like family because she is dating our son. We will leave.”

Carlisle placed his hand on Esme’s lower back and escorted her out of the room.

“I believe she told you to leave as well Jack.” The Doctor said snapping his fingers at Edward causing Bella to laugh.

“It’s Edward.” Edward growled.

“Whatever kid. Just leave before I call security.” 

Edward stormed out of the room like a petulant child.

“Now gorgeous I know it not my business however being your doctor kind of means I can tell you shit you may not like to hear so let me start by saying you can do soooo much better than that asshat for a boyfriend. You’re way out of his league.” The doctor said walking to her bed and putting the clipboard Carlisle was holding back to where it belongs.

Bella smirked at him when he glanced up at her. “Yea well he’s not going to be my boyfriend long.”

“That’s good to hear.” The doctor said flashing her a panty melting smirk. “Very good to hear.” He winked before turning and leaving the room.

Bella was so entranced she didn’t realize she was leaning across her bed to stare at his ass while he walked out the door until Rose laughed and Jasper coughed with a smirk.

Bella’s eyes grew wide and she scrambled back to the way she was originally sitting causing everyone left in the room to laugh loudly.

After Jasper was done laughing at her embarrassment, he walked up to her side of the bed where Edward had been and sat down on the corner.

“Thank you for saying those things about me and defending me lil darlin.”

Bella reached over and grabbed his hand. She sent out all the love and respect she had for Jasper out to him hoping he would feel it. It was obvious it had worked when his smile grew even more.

“I was only telling the truth brother.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “I remember you killing James for me and you pulling Edward off me when he wouldn’t stop draining me. My blood never bothered you when it was all over the place.”

“All I could think of was that I needed to protect you. Protect my sister.” A tear slipped down Bella’s face but Jasper swiped it away with his thumb. “You feel more like family to me than Edward, Carlisle and Esme ever have.”

“Same here Belly boo.” Emmet cheered.

“Me as well Bella.” Rose said causing Bella to look at her surprised. “Don’t look at me that way.” Rose giggled. “I never disliked you Bella. I was upset with Edward for trying to control you. Like that VERY handsome doctor of yours said, you’re so far out of Edwards league. His dumb ass needs to stay in own lane of Victorian prudes.”   
Every one laughed at that as well including Bella.

“Yea I’m sorry everyone but I don’t think I can be with him anymore. I feel like I’m suffocating with him around but…. I don’t want to lose any of you because of this.”

“Oh Bella.” Alice says skipping up to the bed and hugging her. “We are not going anywhere. You’re my best friend and sister. More so than Edward. I will always choose you over him and I’m pretty sure that includes everyone else in the room. Right?” She asks standing up.

Bella looks around to see them all nodding their heads and smiling.

“Thank you… I love you all so much.”

“We love you to Belly boo.” Emmet shouted causing her to giggle.

“Now can some one explain what the hell I’m doing in Seattle? Last thing I remember is Jasper pulling Edward off of me but we were in Phoenix. How did I get here?”

“We fixed you up as best we could on the way here darlin. I brought you to Seattle cuz I thought it would be less suspicious to your father than you getting hurt all the way in Phoenix. You’re only like three hours away from him here so he can visit you easier.”

“Thank you Jasper. Seattle is a lot easier to explain than being across the damn continent practically.”

Jasper chuckled. “That’s what I thought.”

“What do I tell him happened though?”

“I told the doctor’s here you fell down the stairs which isn’t hard to believe with how clumsy you can be darlin.” He chuckled again and Bella mock glared at him. “Since you are breaking up with Edward anyway why don’t you tell your dad that you wanted to have a last date with him where you could break up with him but it turned into an argument, when you stormed away you weren’t paying attention and tripped down the steps.”

Bella thought about it and it made sense, her father knew how she could trip over air so he would believe it easy enough.

She nodded, “That sounds good. I’ll tell him that. Shouldn’t we call him and tell him where I’m at?”

“Here is your phone Bella.” Alice handed it to her surprisingly not broken. “Call him when you are ready. We are going to let you rest and make sure everyone else leaves you alone. I also put all of our numbers in there so contact any of us at any time for anything!”

“I will. Thanks everyone.”

They all took turns giving her a gentle hug before leaving. Bella laid back on her bed relaxing and feeling lighter than she had in a while. Things were going to change soon. She could feel it.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel POV

Gabriel stopped in front of the mirror to make sure his illusion was still in place. Instead of his normal short blonde hair there was shoulder length wavy brown hair. Green eyes instead of his blue. He stood over six feet tall when he was normally five foot nine. Satisfied that his real identity was still hidden, he followed behind the vamps quietly as they entered Bella’s room. Again he stood out the room listening carefully. 

He noticed the ‘daddy’ of the odd group immediately go to her chart and start looking it over. That pissed him off. He was taking damn good care of his patients especially the lovely Bella. He was right to like the one they call Jasper when he was the first one to ask her how she was feeling. Gabriel knew the cowboy cared with the way rushed the girl into the hospital.

That boy toy of hers was one creepy looking mother fucker, Gabriel thought. That immature boy just stood near her watching her like a stalker. It looked more like he was trying to make sure she wouldn’t escape. Douche.

His little kitten could do so much better than that asshole.

He couldn’t believe the way Edward and daddy dearest spoke about the cowboy. Gabriel had seen him covered in the girl’s blood when he brought her in and he was in perfect control. Even from here he could see that the one really struggling was Edward. He was so tense he looked as though he could pop any second now.

His irritation with the Cullen’s quickly disappeared when he heard Bella snap. Boy did she tell them off. He chuckled; his kitten had claws. Feisty thing. He agreed with every word she spoke yet those parentals and boy toy were looking at her like she lost her mind and scolding her for her opinion. In fact the one he knew now that was called Carlisle and apparently a doctor… not a very good one at that either.. when he saw him about to lecture her Gabriel had enough. Those fools were too busy scolding her to notice her heart rate skyrocketing on her monitor. Hadn’t this girl clearly been through enough already. She was in recovery for fucks sake.

Gabriel stormed in before Carlisle could mutter another work to HIS patient.

“You heard the lady. I don’t know what’s going on in here but I do know that I don’t want my patient under any stress while she’s recovering. So if she said to leave than you need to… as my patient so eloquently put..” He turned to look at her, she was breath taking in her fury. He couldn’t help but to wink at her. A sign to show her that he was 100% behind whatever she wanted. “Get the fuck out.” Gabriel spoke as he turned back around towards the others.

He could see out of the corner of his eyes, his little kitten smiling brightly.

“We are her family and have every reason to be here.” The mother bitch argued.

“Funny. She doesn’t look anything like you besides isn’t she dating the scrawny thing over there that’s supposed to be your son? If so and she’s ‘family’ sounds like a call to child protective services is due.” He glared her down.

“That won’t be necessary.” Daddy said while fidgeting nervously. “My wife meant she is like family because she is dating our son. We will leave.”

Yea that’s right ass hole. Being under police scrutiny wouldn’t make you look so good now would it. He watched them leave, very obviously forgetting their ‘trash’ behind. Gabriel turned to him next. “I believe she told you to leave as well Jack.” 

“It’s Edward.” Douche-dick growled.

“Whatever kid. Just leave before I call security.” 

He watched him storm out like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. What the fuck did she see in this kid. 

“Now gorgeous I know it’s not my business however being your doctor kind of means I can tell you shit you may not like to hear so let me start by saying you can do soooo much better than that asshat for a boyfriend. You’re way out of his league.” I told her while putting my clipboard back where it belongs before daddy douche moved it. Nosy bastard.

Bella smirked at him when he glanced up at her. “Yea well he’s not going to be my boyfriend long.”

I wonder if she knows how hot it is when she bites that lip. “That’s good to hear.” I smirked. “Very good to hear.” A quick wink and I turned to leave. Gotta leave the kitten wanting. 

She didn’t know but he could see her reflection through some of the hospitals mirrors and glass windows. He knew she was checking him so he walked with his head held high. Oh he would love playing cat and mouse with her. He wouldn’t mind being the mouse either if that was the pussy chasing him. He always loved a good game.

PAGE BREAK

Time to go check on the Winchester boys and how they were doing in his illusion. He watched them fumble through the different illusion game shows and other things he threw them in just for shits and giggles. He laughed when Sam got hit in the balls. Their little guardian angel Castiel kept slipping into the illusions to try and rescue them. Well that wouldn’t do. He wasn’t tired of playing with them yet. There was a reason he was known as the trickster, and he wasn’t done with his tricks yet. Every time Castiel made it through an illusion he just shoved back out like he was some sort of glitch. Easy peasy. Gabriel was a lot stronger than him.

Damn it that Castiel was a persistent angel. Gabriel kept throwing him out of the illusions and giving him a beating but Castiel kept coming back. This time he made it too far and almost revealed my secret. We can’t have that. Not this early in the game. 

Castiel once again busted in to the illusion the boys were and began shouting. “I don’t have much time.”

Sam noticed Castiel’s nose looked broken. “What happened?”

“I got out.”

“From where?” Dean asked

“Listen to me!” Castiel demanded. “Something’s not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be.”

The brothers looked at each other than back to the angel. “What thing? The trickster?”

“If it is a trickster…”

Uh oh, that’s my que to cut in. Gabriel used his powers to throw Castiel into the wall than skipped onto stage. A sitcom was the theme this time. “Hey ho!” He chuckled cheerfully. The fake audience applauded loudly. “Thank you thank you.” He bowed. “Oh stop you’re too kind.” He waved than snapped it his fingers covering Castiel’s mouth with duct tape. Don’t need him revealing any season spoilers!

“Hi Castiel.” Gabriel waved but he noticed the recognition in his eyes. It wasn’t time for that little reveal yet. I still wanted to play so I wave and made him disappear.

“Where did you send him?!” Dean demanded.

“Don’t worry Deano, he’ll survive.” Gabriel hummed. “Probably.”

Dean stomped forward. “We get it okay!”

“Do you Deano? What exactly do you understand?”

“Play our roles right. You throw us in these illusions and we play the characters we are given. Well we have been doing it for hours!”

“And yet it seems you still don’t understand the point.”

“What’s the point?” Sam asked stepping up next to his brother.

“You broke the world guys. Started the apocalypse now it’s your job to play your ROLES and complete it.” Gabriel sighed. It was pretty obvious but these idiots were thick headed.

“Roles?” Dean seethed. “You mean you want us to agree to let Michael and Lucifer take over our bodies for the freaking show down?! It’ll further the apocalypse! It could destroy the world! We won’t be their vessels.”

“Yea well whose fault was that huh?” Gabriel was getting kind of irritated now. These two dunder heads were the ones that started the end of the world. The brothers that start the apocalypse were to be the vessels to the the brothers Michael and Lucifer to complete it. That was the prophesy. Yet they come in here asking him to fix it? It wasn’t his job. He wasn’t the one that screwed things up. Did they think he was ALL powerful? He wasn’t God. “You started this problem so I say hurry up and finish it. Get it over with! It can’t be stopped. Stop your bitching and fulfil your responsibilities that destiny has chosen for you!” He shouted

“And if we don’t?” Sam asked, clearly not liking this answer.

“Than you can stay here in this TV land I made for you til you change your mind. 300 channels on boys. Get to work.” He snapped.

Maybe a crime show next? Or horror? Hmmm….


	5. Chapter 5

BELLA POV

Bella didn’t realize she had fallen asleep until she felt a hand brushing through her hair. She hummed quietly, it felt good. Her first thought was that it was Alice playing with her hair like usual but than she noticed the hand was warm instead of the usual icy cold.

Her eyes flew open but she immediately relaxed when she saw it was her doctor, he had come to check on her again. Something about his presence set her at ease and made her feel safe. She blushed and bit her lip watching as his eyes flashed to her mouth for a moment.

“Hello Doctor.”

He smiled gently at her. “Good evening Gorgeous. How was your nap? I see your company left.”

“Yes, thank you for earlier by the way. I feel better now, I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep. I’m going to be up late now.”

“I could always give you something to help you sleep.”

“No thank you, I really need to call my dad anyways. He’s probably worried sick about me. I’m just hoping he’s not too mad at me.”

“It’s not you he should be mad at but why don’t you let me call him for you. I’ll make sure he’s not upset.”

“Coming to my rescue again?”

He chuckled deeply and Bella couldn’t help but think it sounded sexy. Everything about him was though. His name was perfect for him but still she couldn’t imagine THAT was his actual name. It just seemed too ridiculous.

“I’ll rescue you anytime Bella.” He leaned into my ear. “For a kiss.”

I giggled. He sure wasn’t shy like me. 

“That’s all it costs?”

“YEP!” He said popping the P at the end and standing up straight looking down at me with a smile.

“I might take you up on that.”

“I’m ready when you are beautiful.”

“Not yet.” His face looked slightly disappointed. “I’m sorry it’s just I’m no cheater and I haven’t technically broken up with Edward yet…”

His eyes softened and the smile returned. He was the beautiful one not me.

“I understand Bella. Now hand me your phone. I’ll call your father and talk to him. Would you like anything since you can’t sleep?”

I grabbed my phone and placed it into his hand. For some reason I trusted him and I didn’t want to argue with my dad. I loved him but I knew he would be angry if I talked to him and I was just so mentally exhausted after the last couple days. I just wanted my dad here, no fights.

“Here and no I’m good unless you happen to have a book hidden under the lab coat of yours.”

“Let’s see.” He reached into a pocket on the inside of his coat and pulled out a book then handed it to me.

“Mythology?” He actually read these kinds of books?

“Loki is my favorite.” He winks.

“Somehow I can see that. You seem like the mischievous kind.”

He wiggled his eyebrows at me causing me to giggle.

“Enjoy Bella and rest when you can. I’ll handle your father.” He said and began to walk out but there was something else I wanted to ask.

“Doctor?”

He stopped and turned around.

“Yes? Changed your mind about that kiss already?”

I smiled shaking my head. 

“I was just wondering, what’s you real name? We both know it’s not Doctor Sexy.”

“It fits though doesn’t it?” He leaned back against the door waiting for my reply. He knew he was hot. Cocky asshole.

“Okay fine, yes obviously. Still…”

“Just call me Gabriel. Don’t tell anyone else though. My real name is only reserved for the beautiful woman who owes me a kiss.” 

I felt my blush spread across my face, he chuckled than turned to leave.

He’s trouble but the good kind. Just talking to him felt exciting, I felt more alive than I had in a while. It would suck when I had to leave the hospital knowing he would just move on and flirt with his next patient who would probably be more attractive than me. 

Silently I prayed that I would be able to see Gabriel again someday after I left this place. He made me laugh and feel free. I wished there was a way I could return the favor.


	6. Chapter 6

GABRIEL POV

I stepped out of the room scrolling through her phone for her fathers’ number when my steps faltered. I stopped as her prayer reached me, I could hear it in my as though she was speaking right next to me..

‘Please let me see him again someday, I don’t want anything from him except to be able to speak to him. He makes me feel free and safe. I wish to repay him for the good he has done me even if I can only be a friend for him to turn to when needs support. Let him stay safe and be happy til I can be there to help him.’

Gabriel quickly went into an empty side room and pinched the bridge of his nose, a single tear slipping down his face that he quickly wiped away. Nobody had cared for him in a very long time. He had been on his own, the forgotten member of his family. No body looked for him when he left or worried that something had happened to him. This girl though who had only known him two days was praying, PRAYING for his safety and happiness instead of her own. To just be his friend which is something he could honestly admit that he desperately needed.

He wanted and needed a friend. If he was truthful to himself though he would admit that he felt more for the girl though. Usually he was just a horn day, he would knew it. He just wanted some intimacy but there was something about this girl. Gabriel wasn’t sure what it was or where it would lead but he felt oddly protective of her and after hearing her prayer even more so now.

She had obviously been through a lot and deserved better than that sparkling douche bag but instead of praying for herself or even her friends, she prayed for him. He didn’t know if this feeling was just him being protective of someone that he knew he could consider a friend or if it was a feeling that could become something even more. Something he had never had.

It was a thought for later but he knew he would always come back to see her now. How could he not… 

First thing first however he needed to call her father and for once he was going to be serious. She didn’t need to be stressed, none of her current situation was her fault.

He used the solitude of the room to make the call. Gabriel scrolled through her phone until he found a contact labeled ‘Dad’ than pressed the call button. It only rang once before who he assumed was her father answered yelling frantically into the phone.

“Bella? Bella where are you? You’re in so much trouble! You get home now!”

“Sir my name is…” He needed to think of a proper doctor name. Couldn’t go saying this is Doctor Sexy.. “Doctor Gabe” Close enough he though. “At Seattle Mercy Hospital. Are you Bella Swan’s father?”

“Yes I am. Is she okay? What happened? Please….” The man sounded like he was holding back tears. “Please tell me she’s okay. She’s all I have.”

Gabriel felt for the man but he also became even more angry with that boyfriend of hers for putting in danger such an obviously innocent girl but also this man’s life line. He could hear the mans voice wavering, most likely silent tears falling. Gabriel cleared his throat.

“Yes sir she will be fine. It was close though.”

“What happened to my little girl?”

“I apologize you were not called sooner. Bella lost a lot of blood. She broke her leg so badly the bone ripped through the skin; she also banged her head rather badly causing her to lose a lot of blood from both injuries. The bone has been set; I’ve been keeping a close eye on her to make sure the concussion she received didn’t turn into anything more serious. She will be fine I assure you but she shouldn’t move around too much for a while, she’s been a lot of pain. No loud noises or stress or anything that could cause her migraines or slow her recovery. She has asked for you, I know you are worried sir but please approach her calmy. It was REALLY close call. We almost didn’t get her in time she lost so much blood.”

“Thank you Doctor. Thank you so much for saving my little girl. I promise I won’t upset her I’m just glad she’s okay. Do you know what happened? How did she get to the hospital?”

“I only know that she fell down the stairs in the tumble she broke her leg and her head slammed onto the floor hard enough to bounce. Your daughter is very lucky she has such wonderful friend’s sir. A young man by the name of Jasper Cullen came running into the hospital covered in her blood and screaming that we save her no matter what. He saved her life Mr. Swan.”

“I don’t know the boy very well but I know his girlfriend Alice, their good people. I’ll be sure to thank him. Can I come see her?”

“Of course, now that she’s clear you can come whenever you want. I’ll put you down as her emergency visitor so you can see her and stay with her if you like. You may want to bring her clothes we had to rip the ones she was wearing from her and throw them away. She will be in room 403.”

“Thank you again Doctor. I’m on my way!” The man quickly hung up but not before Gabriel could hear the man scrambling out of his chair in a hurry.

This caused him to smile, he was glad she had family that cared so deeply for her. Still he didn’t like some of the Cullen’s. If she stayed with them than she would find more trouble eventually. He would just have to make sure nothing happened to her…

Gabriel’s face became serious. Now it was once again time to handle the Winchester’s.


End file.
